


Picnic in the Park

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy Daily Life: Deluxe [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: Fareeha and Angela go for a picnic during the local festival, and get caught up working at a food stand.





	

~~~~

“You know what we ought to do today?” Fareeha’s glass clacked as she set it on the armrest of the sofa, cracking her knuckles as she looked her partner in the eye. The two of them sat on the living room sofa, a fresh bottle of wine on the coffee table as lounge music played from their nearby record machine. The middle of the day, and they had already retired for the evening.

“Go bother Hana?” Angela wasn’t returning the gaze, choosing instead to stare into the swirling red abyss of her wine glass. It was her fourth. “Genius. Sounds like something I would say.” 

Pharah grumbled, making a smooth transition from her post-wine exercise to wrapping her arm around her wife’s shoulders, pulling her down into her lap. “I was going to say we should go on a picnic. While the weather's still nice and all.” The doctor’s tired looking eyes brightened slightly at what she assumed was just a really roundabout way of drinking more booze. But, then again, what wasn’t nowadays.

“Sounds good, sounds good, let’s do it.” Angela lifted her head as Fareeha got off the couch, watching her as she walked to the closet near the front door. “Throw me a scarf or something, doesn’t matter.” 

The pair stood on the front porch, a breath of fresh air circulating around them. A stereotypical wicker basket swung from the crook of Pharah’s arm, her open windbreaker flapping in the occasional gust of wind. Angela giggled as held onto her darling’s arm, her sun hat almost poking Fareeha in the cheek as they set off. The park seemed like a solid destination.

“You always have the best date ideas, sweetie!” The doctor broke into one of her heartwarming smiles as she looked at the sun-filled sky overhead, the clouds slowly passing above them as if a gentle guide to their perfect destination. The early afternoon stroll was surrounded by the daily buzz of ongoing life, joggers running past, people walking dogs, children playing in the streets, life was good. Eventually the pair made it to the park, the familiar fountain standing erect as always in the tiled center. 

“Let’s find a place to sit down.” Fareeha, business as always, gestured to an area away from the crowded park. Angela laughed as she hopped to keep up with her wife, having paused to look at the flurry of activity. The couple seated themselves on a small hill overlooking the park, green grass with common bunches of dandelions.

“This is so much fun! Almost makes me wish I wasn’t drunk!” The security guard let out a guttural sigh at Mercy’s words, shaking her head in disappointment as she busied herself laying out the blanket. Before she could turn around, a quick peck from her wife found itself on Fareeha’s cheek, her face turning red as she sat down on the plaid fabric. Angela followed her to a T, cozying up to her side and nuzzling the crook of Pharah’s neck. “What kind of picnic foods did you bring?” 

“Just the usual.” Fareeha reached an arm around her doctor, grabbing the wicker basket and moving it from hand to hand, leaving her arm around Mercy in order to pull her closer ever-so-slowly. “Cheese, grapes, french bread. Wine.” Pharah listed the items as she pulled them from the surprisingly large basket, setting them out for admiration. 

“Oo la la~, it’s like we’re in paris~” Angela snickered in a blatantly fake French accent, taking off her sun hat and laying it in her lap as she picked up a handful of grapes. “How romantic.” 

“Indeed.” Fareeha stole a glance at her beautiful wife as she lightly touched her cheek, radiance still warm. “It’s kind of nice when you’re not snarky and exhausted. Did you do something different, since we’re on the subject?” She gave the doctor a light squeeze, the body heat warm against her. 

“I’m not sure. I might’ve passed out for over a day straight, I’m still a little foggy on the details.” Angela shrugged, bits of grapes stuck to her lips. “But I feel pretty rejuvenated, so I’m not questioning it.” 

“Hey, you got a little something…” Fareeha steeled herself as she leaned in for the legendary food scrap kiss. Unfortunately, something caught Angela’s eye, causing them to spring apart as the doctor jumped up to admire the sight unfolding before them. 

Kites. Mercy held onto the brim of her hat, a gust of wind blowing by as dozens of kites filled the bright blue sky. Fareeha stayed sitting, glad she had been able to bring her wife to the beginning of the park festival. “Holy shit, sweetie! Are you seeing this!?” Mercy spun around, laughing as the colorful kites wavered above them. 

Pharah couldn’t help but grin at her darling’s demeanor, nodding as she laid on her back, biting off a brick of cheese. Mercy took a few deep breathes in exhilaration before lowering herself down to her beloved, snuggling perfectly into her side.  

“Do you like it? I know you’re not the best at keeping track of time, but there’s a festival going on all week. The roasted peanut vendor last week was just there early.” Fareeha dug around in the wicker basket, jamming together a makeshift cheese sandwich with a prideful look on her face.  

“I love it.” Angela stared at the security guard, slowly bringing her face closer to Pharah’s for the touchdown, who was washing down her snack with a bunch of grapes. It was Mercy’s turn to be interrupted as Fareeha sat up in alarm, choking on a grape as she struggled to point to something in the crowd of people. “Jesus christ don’t die, what’s wrong?” Angela gave her wife a hearty slap on the back as she tried to look at what she was pointing at.

“There!” In the middle of the lines of people, the roasted peanut vendor stood strong alongside the other food stalls, sweating under a mob of people suddenly hungry for food. His messy blond hair looked like it was on fire from his work ethic, straining himself to fill bag after bag, only slowed down by his prosthetic right arm. “That man is going to run out of peanuts! I wanted to get some!” 

“Hey now, don’t worry. He’ll be there tomorrow.” Mercy cooed as she patted Fareeha consolingly. “Have some grapes and cheese in the meantime.” Pharah considered it as she laid back down, resting her head on the doctor’s thighs. 

“I guess you’re right.” Pharah watched the kites waver underneath the clouds, colorful streamers waving in the wind. The vendor had dropped a bag of peanuts, grease coating his face as he struggled to keep up with the demand of people, looking like the pressures of life were doing him in. 

“So, hey, I was thinking, Dieter is so popular online that-”

“Do you think we should help him?” Fareeha cleared her throat as she interrupted yet another of one of Angela’s gushes about their pet rabbit. “I think he’s about to keel over.” 

“Hmmm.” Angela stroked her chin, entrepreneurial gears turning. “Do you think he’d give us free peanuts? He looks desperate.” Pharah pursed her lips, seeing that Angela’s good mood had started to decline. 

The vendor apologized for the wait as he shakily handed another customer a greasy bag, drops of sweat clouding his vision as a pair of people stood next in line. “Ey, sorry for the wait, what can I get ya? I only sell one thing, though, haha……” The dirty vendor gave a short laugh, trying to keep his humor. One of the ladies slammed her hands on the counter, her bronze muscles rippling for justice underneath her windbreaker. “Eh...Can I help ya?” 

“Do you need help?” Fareeha stared into the poor man’s soul, looking like she was about to fucking rob the guy for everything he held dear. Luckily, the smoother doctor stepped in front of her darling, setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh, My sweetie and I were just watching from a distance, it really seems like you could use an extra hand, especially in these conditions.” The vendor wiped his brow with an unwashed-looking towel around his neck, considering the two threatening women hovering before his stall. 

“Well….I dun see why not. That’s mighty gracious of ya, though. Comon over here, I’ll show ya the ropes.” The vendor broke into a toothy smile, a little too trusting as he pulled some aprons from a shelf in his cart, handing them to Angela and Fareeha as they came to his side of the counter. “Just slide these pretties on an you’ll be ready to work!” 

The process was rather intuitive, Angela opening the paper bags as Fareeha filled them with a metal scoop, after which Mercy would hand them to the waiting customer. The vendor watched from a bench to the side, sipping on his milk tea as he observed the couple working in perfect unison. The line had grown even longer, apparently word had gotten around that a pair of beauties were working at the food stall. 

“Alright, be careful now, they’re hot~!” Dr. Ziegler smiled as she carefully set the bag of peanuts into a customer’s hands, nodding appreciatively as she turned to the next person in line. “Hello! How may I serve you today?” A smug frat boy stepped up to the counter, a smirk on his face. 

“Oh, there’s a few things you could do. What time do you get off of work?” The guy set his elbow on the counter, his overconfident smile leaning closer. Mercy laughed him off with a wave of her hand, cupping her cheek with her other hand as she looked like a flattered, middle-aged housewife.

“Oh, dear me. Aren’t you a brash one? I’m already spoken for, I hope you don’t mind. Now, would you like some peanuts?” Mercy opened a fresh paper bag with a defining  _ snap _ , trying to warn the poor soul as Fareeha’s blood pressure steadily rose next to them. 

“Aw, what has he got that I don’t?” The frat boy started reaching for Ziegler’s hand, abruptly stopping as a bag of peanuts was thrust into his hand. 

“Nuts.” Fareeha growled, positively alight with rage as she glared at the offender with bloodthirsty eyes. The man took a single look at the behemoth preparing to tear him limb from limb before shakily accepting the bag, scattering his payment on the table as he left as quickly as possible. “Coward. How are you doing, babe?” 

Mercy smiled, hitting Fareeha’s arm slightly. “We’re sure similar, ja? Remember that time at the beach?” Angela continued with the small talk as they served the next, mildly afraid, customer. 

“Honestly, I was just more afraid of what you would do to him.” The protective security guard shoveled peanuts into bag after bag, not making eye contact as she lied through her protective teeth. 

Eventually the line shortened, some of the kites taken down from the sky as it slowly switched to a dull orange, outlining the setting sun. The last few bags of roasted goodness were being handed out, several empty bags of peanuts scattered around their feet. 

“Thanks for coming~!” Angela gave a cheery wave to the last customer, her arms crossed after a long day of work. The vendor clapped his hand as he stepped up to them, a gracious look on his face as the pair handed over their work-stained aprons. 

“Aw, mate, I owe you guys a bundle. Here, lemmi get ya something.” The dirty blond man dug around in one of the many shelves of his cart before pulling out a large plastic bag, proceeding to fill it to the brim with all the leftover peanuts before handing it over. “Now, you come by anytime and I’ll be sure to get ya another filling, ya hear? You two enjoy the prettiest of evenings, and don’t be a stranger.” 

Angela accepted the reward with a beaming smile, following Fareeha back to their picnic supplies as the vendor closed down his cart. “Well, wasn’t that nice of him~” Angela admired their prize, doing her best to shove it in the basket. Pharah didn’t say a word as she picked up their supplies, folding up the blanket as they prepared to leave. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask him for money. Or stock. I don’t think peanut vendors hold stocks, though.” Pharah rambled as the two walked down the sidewalk towards their neighborhood, hand in hand. 

“Can I tell you a secret~?” Angela turned around as they walked, a finger on her lips. “I’m high as shit right now.” 

“Oh yeah?” Fareeha raised a brow, choosing to just go along with Angela’s giggles. It had been too long a day not to. “Can I tell you a secret, too?” Mercy nodded. “I am strong enough to carry you with one arm.” The doctor didn’t have time to respond as Fareeha flung her over her shoulder, stepping up the pace as she carried her home. 

Hana tapped the wood of the kitchen table, impatiently waiting for her parents to return from god knows where. Eventually she heard the doorknob turn, followed by her bird moms bursting through the door. “Ah, good, moms, you’re finally home. So, I wanted to ask you, Dieter won a trip to Las Vegas and-” Hana stopped short, Pharah stumbling to carry her laughing wife as they went up to the bedroom, leaving Hana at the kitchen table with Dieter dressed in a tuxedo. “....Mmm. Okay. I see how it is. Uhuh. Great.” 

The bed bounced under the weight of the two bodies being thrown onto it, the two cuddling before laying next to each other in loving stares. “Did you have a good day today, babe?” 

“The best.” Mercy smiled as she snuggled into a pillow, tired. “How about yourself?” 

“Yeah, I think I’m doing pretty good. Set for peanuts for a while.” Pharah glanced at their bulging wicker basket at the foot of the bed. “Definitely set for peanuts, yup.” The night droned on, the lovebirds enjoying each other’s company as the sun finished setting outside their window, a final single kite floating in the midnight sky among the stars, a steady reminder of what was good in the world as our couple fell asleep in each other’s arms, exhausted from a long day of work. 


End file.
